


I'm Gonna Suck all the Red from Your Pretty Blue Face

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, for hc_bingo. The prompt is 'theft.' Masato/Ryuuji, and this is a vampire fic! Warnings for: vampires (obviously), and characters being drugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Suck all the Red from Your Pretty Blue Face

**Author's Note:**

> Title is stolen/tweaked from Marceline's now famous song to PB, 'I'm Just Your Problem.' And that's kinda how I'm head canoning these two, tbh. :( I feel kinda bad for letting my WiP go stagnent (I am still working on it), so. Um. Have this?

Title: I'm Gonna Suck all the Red from Your Pretty Blue Face  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Vampire fic! Also, characters being durgged.  
Summary: AU, for hc_bingo. The prompt is 'theft.'  
Notes: Title is stolen/tweaked from Marceline's now famous song to PB, 'I'm Just Your Problem.' And that's kinda how I'm head canoning these two, tbh. :(

When he had been first turned, Masato made it a point to learn a bit about vampire anatomy. So he knew that vampires could go roughly seven days without blood. They didn’t die exactly, but by that point they were so dried out, so unresponsive, there really was no point in keeping them around. Staking was a mercy kill at that point.

He was currently on day three of seven.

Masato shivered despite being held in a cell with adequate heating, wishing that he had enough strength to go to the window. He hadn’t heard anyone since they’d tossed him in here, but maybe someone was on their way. And just walking really quietly.

He knew that he and Kurorin had their differences, and even now Masato wasn’t going to tell him where the den was, but surely he wouldn’t let Masato die. Not like this.

Masato shut his eyes. Maybe a nap would help, if only a little.

… Except the light was too bright.

Except the light from the **open door** was too bright.

A primly dressed man roughly Masato’s age when he had been turned entered the cell. He looked like a civilian, but like the guards, he was wearing the metal collar around his neck to protect him from bites-- and Masato was too weak to try biting anyplace else.

“Hey.” Masato inwardly flinched at how tiny his voice sounded. “Don’t suppose you’re my personal chef?”

“I’m afraid not.” The stranger’s face was blank as he bent over, scooping Masato into his arms.

“Hey.” He struggled, weakly. “What’re you doing?”

“Please remain calm while I’m rescuing you.”

“Oh.” Too tired to really question it, and more than willing to give into relief/exhaustion, Masato relaxed into whoever this guy was. “Okay.” He was quiet as they went down the hall, shutting his eyes again. After his time as Kurorin’s ‘guest,’ he wasn’t used to things being quite this bright.

“That prisoner’s not supposed to be out here. He’s scheduled for execution.” Masato tensed, since it looked like they might have to fight their way out after all--

“Kuroki wants this one moved to his new base. He wants to see the execution personally.”

It was a trick. A dirty trick to get his guard down. Desperation giving him strength, he tried to push away-- but the little bastard was ready, only gripping him tighter as Masato felt a pinprick in his arm. Crap, now was not the time to pass out, was he was so tired…

\--

He woke up in the passenger seat of a car. He was buckled in, but not otherwise restrained-- but considering how numb and weak he was, it wasn’t like he needed to be tied up.

His ‘rescuer’ was in the driver’s seat, but they weren’t moving.

“What the hell?!” It probably wasn’t the best way to deal with being kidnapped, but Masato felt bizarrely betrayed by this person. He wanted answers. “Last time I checked, rescues don’t involve drugging people!”

“Forgive me.” The man smiled thinly. “I was worried that you were trying to escape.”

“Of course I was-- you said you were taking me to be executed!” If he had any strength, Masato would have thwapped him. “And I know I’m not Kurorin’s favorite person, but since when does he want me dead--”

“Kuroki is dead. Or missing. We’re not sure.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps we should try knowing each other before I get into the more graphic details.” He smiled again. “I’m Iwasaki Ryuuji. And you’re Masaharu, correct?”

“Try Masato,” he grouched. “I’m guessing Kurorin didn’t give you all the info you needed?”

The smile was gone now. Masato felt bad about that, although he wasn’t sure why. “I guess not. We didn’t have a lot of time.” Ryuuji leaned in. “Which is why I need you to help me track down Vaglass.”

“Vaglass?” Masato pretended to ponder. “That’s a pretty big favor, and it’s not like I trust you or anything.”

“Please,” Ryuuji said. He sounded as desperate as Masato had felt when he thought he was going to die. “Tell me what I need to do to make you trust me.”

Masato laughed hollowly. “Let me steal some of your blood?” It was the most outlandish thing he could think of, something that would make it very clear that he didn’t trust Ryuuji at all--

“Of course.” Ryuuji undid the collar, offering Masato his neck. “Take what you need, but I do ask that you do not turn and/or kill me in the process.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t expected this. And honestly, he wanted to just laugh it off, reassure Ryuuji that while he was admittedly a dick he wasn’t the type to feed off of humans even if they were willing, but… but he was so damn hungry, he found his body reaching out on its own.

His mouth was almost touching Ryuuji’s neck as he inhaled deeply, taking in soap/motor oil/blood/life. “I won’t take too much,” he managed, barely. Then as gently as he could, he bit down, Ryuuji gasped, and yes, _yes_ , everything was warm and wet and perfect down his throat. Masato gulped it down, no longer able to fight it as life slowly returned to his body. For such a seemingly collected guy earlier, Ryuuji was already lost to the rush of pheromones/weakness of blood loss, gasps turning to low whimpers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Masato knew he was going to have to stop soon, but he tasted so damn good…

“Don’t stop,” Ryuuji rasped, shaking fingers tangling in his hair.

… Okay, now he was going to stop. He broke off and dodged before Ryuuji could grab him again, clearing his throat to an attempt to clear the air. “So. Um. Thanks.”

Ryuuji’s fingers hovered over the bite mark. “Believe me, you’re more than welcome.” His face was bright red, but his eyes were clear again as he started the car. “We should go.”

Masato kept his gaze fixed on the scenery. “Yeah. We probably should.”


End file.
